The present invention relates to dispensing and deposit machines, that is machines whereby goods of some nature (for example money, food and drink, confectionery, etc) may be automatically dispensed to, or deposited by a user.
The present invention was primarily developed to improve machines of the type disclosed by our copending British patent application No. 8525362. The type of machine disclosed in the aforementioned copending application is intended for use by persons in a vehicle parked adjacent the machine. Whereas conventional machines for automatic dispensing and/or deposit are essentially static, this type of machine has a mobile "data input and, dispensing and deposit component" which is moved to a dispensing position adjacent a window of the vehicle through which it can conveniently be operated by the user. The component is provided with facilities whereby the user can instruct the machine and is capable of dispensing goods from the machine to the user while at the dispensing position. Alternatively the user may employ the machine to make a deposit of, for example, money, in which case the user inserts the goods into the component at the dispensing position, and the component then conveys them to, and deposits them in a safe storage enclosure of the machine.
Drive up machines of the type described are more easily and securely operated by a user from a vehicle than is the case with conventional static type dispensing or deposit machines. However, at least when used for dispensing goods the drive-up machine must go through the following procedure. As the vehicle parks adjacent the machine the component is at an initial rest position from which it is moved, by a carriage mechanism, to the dispensing position. At this point the user operates the component in order to instruct the machine as to the transaction, for example to withdraw money from a financial account. The machine responds to such instructions by returning the component to a transfer position adjacent a safe enclosure of the machine, at which position goods to be dispensed are transferred to the component. The component, carrying the goods, returns to the dispensing position and dispenses the goods to the user. Finally the component and the machine return to its rest position ready for the next transaction.
The movements through which the component must go to complete a transaction (that is the cycle starting from the rest position and finishing at the rest position), take time and it is an object of the present invention to reduce the duration of the transaction.
Although the present invention was primarily devised for use with machines of the drive-up type it also has application to static or pedestrian walk-up type automatic dispensing and deposit machines. A problem encountered, especially with money dispensing machines, is that a high level of security must be provided for a safe part of the machine wherein is stored the money to be dispensed. This is generally provided by a large and expensive armoured safe. In conventional machines the data input and dispensing component projects from one surface of the unit enclosing the safe. Most frequently it is necessary to have this type of dispensing and deposit machine sited with the safe adjacent an external wall of a building with the data input component extending through an aperture in the wall to be available for use by pedestrians outside the building.
It is desirable to be able to install dispensing and deposit machines in free standing locations, remote from a building or wall. However, known forms of machines are ill-suited to such siting since the safe is integrally formed with the component and is therefore, necessarily accessible and insecure.
It is an object of the present invention to attempt to enable dispensing and deposit machines to be readily installed in a wider range of sites than is feasible with conventional machines, including sites remote from a building and to attempt to improve the security of such machines.